fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Renault
Renault (レナート, Renāto?) (referred to as '''Renaud' in PAL region versions)'' is a Bishop of the St. Elimine clergy seeking to atone for his sins in the past on the Dread Isle. According to a Support conversation with the Shaman Canas, he is several centuries old. History Renault's mysterious legacy is difficult to decipher, requiring several playthroughs and support conversations in order to learn his history. Apparently, Renault used to be a soldier of the Caelin army, helping Wallace when he was a pre-teen squire, but lost his best friend during a battle. Driven mad from this, he became a blood-thirsty mercenary, killing many that opposed him. A victim in particular was Lucius's father, in front of a toddler Lucius and his mother. Eventually he associated himself with the Dark Druid, Nergal. Learning of Nergal's intentions, Renault aided him faithfully in the hope that his deceased friend could be reborn with his magic of morph development. His friend was reincarnated, but he saw the error of Nergal's ways and the atrocities committed as a result, and abandoned Nergal. Wishing to atone for his sins, he joined the St. Elimine clergy, becoming one of its most powerful, yet mysterious Bishops. Eventually, he sought sanctum in Dread Isle, wishing to atone for his sins from his past, though the most speculated theory is that he wished to exact revenge on Nergal. When found by Eliwood, Hector, and their companions, he found them suitable soldiers to oppose Nergal and his morphs and he joined forces with him, exacting his revenge on the soulless druid. Shortly after the battle, he disappeared, leaving question of his past in his wake. His fate is unknown, though he could have been living somewhere remote and lived a normal life. Personality Renault's personality has dramatically changed throughout his long lifetime. What can truly be confirmed is his current one, where he is greatly enigmatic, introverted, and detached from the others, choosing to reveal his past to a select few. To breach his barrier of seclusion is aggravating, though he can be sincere and guilty about his past. He is not an emotionless shell, as what can be first perceived, as he can confess about his past with deep regret or lash out in anger, as he did when confronting Nergal. In-Game Renault only serves to be a late Bishop in case of the neglectful use of Serra and Lucius, in which then Athos would also serve to do his job. With incredibly poor Magic and Luck, along with poor growths and an even poorer range to abuse his growths, Renault is only known for his intriguing past and his Fortify staff, a welcome addition to any team. Base Stats Name: Renault Level: 16 Class: Bishop HP: 43 Magic: 12 Skill: 22 Speed: 20 Luck: 10 Defense: 15 Resistance: 18 Move: 6 Constitution: 9 Weapon Rank: L: A, S: A Affinity: Anima Starting Weapon: Divine, Fortify, Light Rune Growth Rates HP: 60% Magic: 40% Skill: 30% Speed: 35% Luck: 15% Defense: 20% Resistance: 40% Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters